Negaeri
by Lie-chan
Summary: SPOILERS TOMES 17 à 20. Juin 2000. La Malédiction sera bientôt brisée. Alors, ils se mettent en marche pour un dernier coup de pouce au destin...
1. Prologue

**!Important!**

**Cette fic contient des (énormes) spoilers du tome 17 de Fruits Basket ainsi que des spoils du chapitre 123 (donc du tome 20 qui n'est pas encore sorti en France). Si vous n'avez pas lu lesdits tomes/chapitres et si vous ne voulez pas avoir de grosses surprises, ne lisez pas cette fic. **

* * *

**Notes : **ma dernière fic complète en date... Que dire ? Un peu de violence, quelques morts, une fic assez sombre. (Mais je l'adore n.n") Comme d'habitude, je rajoute mes propres personnages ; je glisserais leurs fiches à la fin des chapitres. 

... rien d'autre.

Bonne lecture.

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Fruits Basket ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Natsuki Takaya. Le reste est à moi.

* * *

_**Negaeri.**_

Prologue : Libération et autres problèmes.

* * *

La libération vient le jour où l'on peut dire : "J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire, j'ai reçu ce que j'avais à recevoir, j'ai donné ce que j'avais à donner." (Swami Prajnanpad) _**

* * *

**_

Momiji leva les yeux. Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues, sans qu'il puisse les en empêcher. La libération… Sa libération, à lui seul… Elle était venue si facilement…  
Si simple, mais en même temps tellement complexe qu'il ne savait pas comment le lien s'était dénoué…

C'était fait.  
C'était tout.

Désormais, il n'était plus – ne serait plus jamais – le lapin maudit du junnishi…

¤¤¤

Mirai ferma les yeux.

« - Tiens ? On dirait qu'il est temps d'y aller… »

Un sourire plana un moment sur les traits de la jeune fille. Oui, il était temps… La malédiction de la famille Soma durait depuis trop longtemps maintenant… Des siècles passés ainsi… Bien sûr, elle s'était affaiblie. Pas assez pour se défaire sans aide, bien sûr.

Bien sûr.

Donc, elle partait. Bien. C'était la seule chose qu'elle attendait, de toute façon, la seule chose pour laquelle elle vivait.

Mirai se leva et descendit les escaliers, jusqu'au salon. Sa mère était assise devant la télévision, comme souvent.

« - Maman ? appela-t-elle. Je dois y aller. »

¤¤¤

Momiji n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir. Le visiteur, quel qu'il soit, était particulièrement discret. Pas une planche ne grinçait sous ses pas. Pas un soupir ne s'échappait de ses lèvres.

Lentement, il s'approcha du jeune blondinet qui avait autrefois été maudit…

Un souffle.

Un visage qui se retourne.

Et Momiji perdit connaissance dans les bras d'un jeune homme aux yeux bleus plus sombre qu'un ciel nocturne…

**_A suivre..._**


	2. Chapter 1

**Partie I : Réunion et l'arrivée.**

Chapitre un : Shukumei.

**_

* * *

_**Châtaigne : femelle du marron (Flaubert ;Dictionnaire des idées reçues)**_

* * *

_**

Kara s'avança sur l'estrade, un peu intimidée par les regards qui lui lançaient les autres élèves de sa classe. Ce n'était pas que son physique était original, loin de là : elle avait des cheveux noirs coupés au bol et des yeux en amande, couleur châtaigne. C'était Sairen' qui disait qu'elle avait des yeux couleur châtaigne, parce que « ils sont trop clairs pour être noisette ». Le souvenir amena un sourire aux lèvres de la jeune fille. La couleur lui plaisait, et elle était particulièrement fière d'avoir des yeux couleur châtaigne.  
Evidemment, Meisai appelait ça « couleur marron pas mûr », ce qui n'était pas aussi flatteur. En tout cas, c'est l'impression qu'elle avait, mais c'était peut-être juste le ton que prenait le jeune homme qui faisait ça.

Kara s'inclina devant la classe.

« - Bonjour. Shukumei Kara desu. Dozo yoroshiku. »

Le professeur lui indiqua une place libre, près d'une adolescente aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux ambrés. Non. Elle n'était pas blonde, rectifia Kara, pas tout à fait. Elle hésita un moment, puis décida que Sairen' aurait qualifié ça de « couleur lion », et adopta aussitôt le terme.

Elle rejoignit la place indiquée et salua sa nouvelle voisine – enfin, techniquement parlant, c'était elle qui était la nouvelle voisine de l'autre – d'un signe de tête que la jeune fille lui rendit avec un sourire timide.

« - Bonjour. Bienvenue. Je m'appelle Kisa Soma, se présenta-t-elle. »

Kara sourit à l'adolescente, puis le professeur commença le cours et elles se concentrèrent toutes deux dessus.

¤¤¤

Emu s'inclina devant la classe, sentant ses longs cheveux blonds dégringoler par-dessus ses épaules. 

« - Bonjour. Shukumei Emu desu. »

Elle n'aimait pas devoir changer de lycée en cours d'année, mais au moins, sa classe paraissait sympathique. Enfin, pour ce qu'elle en avait vu, c'est à dire très peu.

Bref, personne ne l'avait encore insultée, ou ne s'était moqué d'elle, ou quelque chose de ce genre. C'était déjà une bonne chose.

Emu fut tirée de ses pensées par la voix du professeur qui lui indiquait une place libre, à peu près au fond de la classe, à côté d'une jeune fille aux cheveux gris sombre. Aussi sombre que l'expression qu'elle arborait. Emu s'assit en silence, songeant que ce n'était pas avec une voisine pareille qu'elle aurait souvent l'occasion de ne pas écouter le cours.

Sairen' en rirait bien, quand elle saurait. Sairen' riait de tout, au fond.

Emu laissa son regard errer sur la classe. Outre sa voisine, il y avait, deux rang devant elle et trois places à droite, un jeune homme aux cheveux plutôt bizarres : blancs, mais aux racines noires. Etrange, vraiment, elle ne savait pas que les cheveux teints étaient autorisés, ici.

¤¤¤

Sairen' quitta le bâtiment. Sa nouvelle classe était… intéressante. Où plutôt, il y avait des personnes intéressantes dans sa nouvelle classe. Deux, en fait. Non, trois. Cette fille aux longs cheveux noirs… Sairen' pouvait sentir sans problème le pouvoir qu'elle possédait…

Un pouvoir vraiment très fort, qui intéresserait fortement _certaines personnes._

Et puis, il y avait ces deux garçons, et là, c'était elle qui était fortement intéressée. Yuki Soma, aux cheveux gris et aux yeux violets, et accessoirement « prince » de ce lycée ; Kyô Soma, son cousin, aux cheveux roux et aux yeux rouges.

Sairen' sourit. Ils étaient mignons, ces deux-là, bien sûr, _très _mignons, chacun dans leur style, mais il y avait aussi quelque chose, quelque chose que les « fanclub » - titre que Sairen' avait aussitôt traduit par « groupies certifiées » - n'avaient apparemment pas repéré…

Sairen' sourit.

Bien. Elle allait s'amuser, cette année…

Un sourire flotta sur les lèvres de la jeune fille.

Elle n'avait parlé à personne, aujourd'hui. Elle n'en avait pas envie, tout simplement. Elle n'en voyait pas non plus l'utilité. Elle ne les connaissait pas. Elle ne voulait pas les connaître.

Au moins, pas tout de suite.  
D'abord, il fallait qu'elle prévienne Mirai.

_D'abord, il faut que je _trouve _Mirai_, rectifia-t-elle aussitôt. Et trouver Mirai n'était pas si facile que ça, bien au contraire. La jeune fille avait un véritable don pour disparaître n'importe où n'importe quand.

Sairen' soupira et, d'un main vive, releva ses longs cheveux en un chignon serré. Voilà. C'était mieux comme ça. Elle avait l'air totalement coincée, avec cette coiffure, et elle avait horreur de ça, mais au moins, elle pouvait jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

Quelqu'un approchait.

Sairen' regarda un moment autour d'elle, puis décida que l'arbre, juste là, ferait une cachette parfaite, et y grimpa en deux bonds agiles. Puis elle se cala, assez confortablement, d'ailleurs, contre le tronc, et fouilla les alentours de ses prunelles bleues. Là-bas. Un groupe d'adolescents.

Sairen' plissa les yeux, essayant de distinguer les visages.

Les trois personnes de sa classe, celles qui avaient attirés son attention, étaient là. Elle ne connaissait pas les autres, encore que, après coup, elle en reconnut deux autres comme étant de sa classe : la fille aux cheveux décolorés – celle qui était encore plus grande qu'elle, ce qui la vexait un peu – et celle aux grands yeux bleus.

L'autre, elle ne le connaissait pas, et il n'était pas dans sa classe. Elle s'en serait souvenu : impossible de passer à côté de ses cheveux blancs et noirs ; impossible aussi de passer à côté de ce qu'il représentait.

Sairen' sourit. Elle en avait trouvé au moins trois.

Puis la jeune fille ferma les yeux et se contenta d'écouter.

¤¤¤

Emu tourna ses yeux gris vers le ciel. Vraiment, toute cette histoire, ça ne lui plaisait pas. Ils ne pouvaient pas simplement tout laisser tomber et repartir tout de suite ?

Non, bien sûr. Ce serait trop simple.

Mais tout ça… ça lui faisait peur. Cette famille étaient dangereuse ; s'ils avaient vraiment l'intention de toucher à la malédiction, ils risquaient gros.

D'un autre côté, s'ils repartaient sans avoir rien fait… ou plutôt si elle repartait, parce que Sairen' et Kara n'avaient pas l'air vraiment dérangées par tout ça, et bien, il faudrait affronter Meisai et Meiryô, et ça, ça ne la tentait pas non plus.

Emu poussa un long soupir.  
Apparemment, elle n'arriverait pas à y échapper, cette fois.

¤¤¤

La sonnerie retentit. La libération, enfin. Kara se releva et se tourna vers sa voisine.

« - Tu vis depuis longtemps ici ? demanda-t-elle. »

C'était une question comme une autre, et une bonne manière de démarrer une conversation avec une presqu'inconnue, après tout, surtout qu'elle même venait d'arriver.

Kisa hocha la tête. Kara sourit. Elle avait l'air timide, très timide.

« - Vraiment ? reprit Kara. Moi, je viens d'arriver. Tu pourrais me faire visiter un peu, alors ! Enfin, pas aujourd'hui, parce que sinon ma sœur va m'attendre, mais demain, ou bien plus tard dans la semaine. Ça ne te dérangerait pas ? »

Kisa secoua la tête.

« - Pas du tout, non.

- Yatta ! Merci beaucoup ! »

¤¤¤

Les yeux de Tohru s'écarquillèrent d'un coup, et elle porta la main à sa bouche, blême. Kyô et Yuki firent aussitôt un geste vers elle, mais Arisa et Saki les prirent de vitesse, et Tohru sentit ses amies poser chacune une main sur ses épaules.

« - Non… souffla-t-elle… c'est… impossible… »

Les autres fixaient Hatsuharu sans ciller, tout aussi incrédules. Même l'air habituellement impassible du bœuf était teinté d'inquiétude.

« - Il n'est pas chez Hatori, répondit-il doucement. Il n'est pas chez lui. Il n'est pas venu au lycée. Momiji a disparu. »

**_A suivre..._**

* * *

**Nom :** Sairen' Shukumei  
**Age : **17 ans  
**Cheveux : **auburn, très longs  
**Yeux : **bleu pale  
**Signe particulier : **quand elle s'énerve, ses yeux virent au rouge  
**Pouvoir :** respirer sous l'eau 

**Nom : **Emu Shukumei  
**Age :** 16 ans  
**Cheveux :** blonds et longs  
**Yeux :** gris  
**Signe particulier :** santé fragile  
**Pouvoir :** contrôle le climat

**Nom :** Kara Shukumei  
**Age :** 12 ans  
**Cheveux :** noirs, coupe au bol  
**Yeux :** châtaigne  
**Signe particulier :** quand elle est troublée, elle se transforme sans le faire exprès  
**Pouvoir :** métamorphose


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre deux : Hisshô.

* * *

Ne demande jamais ton chemin à celui qui sait. Tu pourrais ne pas te perdre ! (Simone Bernard-Dupré ; Mélopée africaine)

* * *

Tsurugi trouva enfin l'endroit. Il lui avait fallu longtemps. Enfin, ce n'était pas inhabituel. Il avait toujours réussi à se perdre dans des endroits plutôt exceptionnels. Et puis, ce n'était pas si près de chez lui qu'il l'avait d'abord cru. Tsurugi jeta un léger coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Au retour, il faudrait faire attention. Inutile de se perdre une seconde fois. 

Le jeune homme passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns éternellement en bataille, et sourit. Ses cheveux énervaient considérablement Toiki, sa petite sœur. Elle n'aimait rien tant qu'une chevelure lisse et longue ; lui avait les cheveux courts et emmêlés.

Ça lui plaisait, en fait. Il adorait taquiner Toiki.

Tsurugi sourit et s'approcha du dojo. Pour la dixième fois depuis son départ, il sortit l'adresse de sa poche, vérifiant le nom de celui qu'il devait rencontrer. Soma Kazuma, le maître du dojo de la famille Soma, qui vivait à l'extérieur du manoir. Tsurugi n'était pas sûr de bien comprendre ce concept « d'extérieur », et il s'en moquait un peu.

Il poussa lentement la porte coulissante du dojo, enleva ses chaussures et s'avança.

Un homme assez grand, assez musclé, assez âgé – encore que lui-même disait ça avec sa vision de blanc-bec de dix-neuf ans et qu'il fallait en tenir compte – était là.

« - Kazuma Soma ? appela Tsurugi. »  
L'homme se retourna, pointant ses yeux perçants sur lui, et Tsurugi se dit qu'il aurait peut-être plus de mal que prévu à cacher ses vrais motifs.

Il s'inclina légèrement.

« - Hisshô Tsurugi desu. »

Il se redressa et soutint le regard de Kazuma pendant un moment.

« - Je cherche du travail, ajouta-t-il finalement. »

¤¤¤

Toiki passa une main dans ses cheveux, les repoussant en arrière. Elle adorait ses cheveux, lisses et impeccablement coiffés. Pas comme ceux de son frère.

Toiki soupira en repensant à _ces _cheveux-là. C'était vraiment un phénomène.

La jeune fille allait repasser la main dans sa chevelure fine, mais se retint au dernier moment. Sa classe lui jetait déjà des regards étranges, inutile d'en rajouter en cédant à son tic.

Mais se retenir de toucher ses cheveux, encore et encore, était un supplice pour elle.

C'est donc avec une immense joie qu'elle accueillit la fin des cours.

Elle quitta la classe sans un regard en arrière, se dirigeant vers la sortie du bâtiment. Arrivée là, elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et s'efforça de repérer la coupe au bol de Kara…

Là-bas.

Sourire au lèvres, Toiki fendit la foule en direction de son amie. L'adolescente était en compagnie d'une fille de son âge, aux cheveux fauve et aux yeux d'ambre.

Toiki s'arrêta un moment, troublée. Il lui fallut un moment pour comprendre que la fille qui accompagnait Kara avait exactement les mêmes yeux qu'elle. Même teinte ambrée, entre l'or et le roux. Ça avait quelque chose de captivant, au fond. C'était la première fois que Toiki rencontrait quelqu'un qui avait les mêmes yeux qu'elle.

Et à en juger par le regard que lui lançait l'adolescente, c'était réciproque.

Kara sourit.

« - Bonjour, Toiki-san.

- Ça faisait longtemps, ne, Kara-chan ?

- Hm.

- Qui est avec toi ? demanda Toiki

- Oh, c'est…

- Soma Kisa desu, se présenta Kisa.

- Voilà, approuva Kara.

- Enchantée, dit Toiki. Hisshô Toiki desu. Je suis une amie de Kara. »

Kisa hocha la tête.

« - Bon. Kara-chan, on y va ? Mirai-san nous a donné rendez-vous au café, et je dois aller à mon cours de danse après.

- J'arrive ! répondit Kara. Kisa, à demain, d'accord ?

- Au revoir, la salua Kisa. »

Et Kara emboîta le pas à Toiki.

« - Pourquoi Mirai-san nous a-t-elle appelés ? demanda-t-elle dés que Kisa fut hors de vue.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Toiki. Je crois qu'il y a certaines choses qu'elle doit nous expliquer.

- Sur la malédiction ?

- Sur la malédiction. »

Kara hocha la tête, pensive, et jeta un regard en arrière.

« - Je crois que Kisa est maudite, déclara-t-elle. Mais je n'en suis pas sûre.

- On saura ça tout à l'heure, je suppose. »

¤¤¤

Kazuma hésita longtemps, observant avec attention le jeune homme. D'évidence, il était compétent et tout à fait capable d'enseigner à des élèves. La démonstration qu'il venait de lui faire suffisait à le prouver.

Pourtant, Kazuma ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un doute.

D'abord, il était trop jeune ; il n'avait probablement pas fini ses études, et travailler ici lui prendrait un temps considérable ; Kazuma voyait mal une raison qui pourrait pousser un étudiant à perdre son temps ainsi…

Comme s'il pouvait suivre ses pensées, Tsurugi prit la parole.

« - J'ai raté mon concours d'entrée à l'université, expliqua-t-il. Je pourrais le repasser l'année prochaine, mais entre-temps, j'ai besoin d'argent. »

Kazuma hocha la tête. C'était tout à fait crédible, bien sûr. Mais il y avait quelque chose.

Il était _trop _doué. Ce n'était pas normal.

Pas comme ça.

D'un autre côté, Kazuma voyait difficilement comment être doué pouvait l'empêcher d'être recruté.

« - C'est d'accord, souffla-t-il. »

Mais il faudrait le surveiller de près.

¤¤¤

Kara partie, Kisa se dirigea à son tour vers les grilles du collège. La nouvelle élève était très gentille. Elle lui ferait visiter le quartier avec plaisir. Et si elles pouvaient devenir amies… Tant mieux ! Ça lui ferait au moins une amie dans la classe…

Kisa releva la tête et cilla, surprise. Hiro l'attendait devant les grilles.

L'adolescente sourit et rejoignit son cousin.

« - Hiro-chan, tu es venu me chercher ? demanda-t-elle doucement. »

Hiro rougit et détourna les yeux.

« - Ouais.

- Ça me fait plaisir. Merci. »

Les joues du jeune garçon devinrent cramoisies, et il se retourna brusquement.

« - Bon, on y va ? dit-il d'un air bougon. J'ai pas que ça à faire ! »

Et il s'éloigna à grands pas. Kisa sourit et courut pour le rattraper.

¤¤¤

Tsurugi sortit et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Kazuma se méfiait de lui, c'était évident. Il faudrait qu'il soit prudent s'il ne voulait pas être repéré.

Encore que, être repéré par le maître du dojo ne serait pas un si grand mal. Il n'était pas maudit. Ça se voyait comme ne nez au milieu de la figure.  
Donc il n'avait aucune raison de savoir, aucune raison de comprendre…

Tsurugi ressortit le papier où il avait noté l'adresse et le retourna. Au dos, il y avait l'adresse du café où il devait retrouver les autres, avec un plan griffonné rapidement par Mirai pour qu'il ne se perde pas.

Tsurugi sourit. C'était gentil de sa part, mais il n 'avait jamais rien compris aux plans.

**_A suivre..._**

* * *

**Nom :** Tsurugi Hisshô  
**Age :** 19 ans  
**Cheveux :** bruns, hérissés  
**Yeux :** brun sec  
**Signe particulier :** ne tombe jamais malade  
**Pouvoir :** maîtrise toute forme de combat 

**Nom :** Toiki Hisshô  
**Age :** 14 ans  
**Cheveux :** noirs et longs  
**Yeux :** ambrés  
**Signe particulier :** a de gros problèmes pour démêler ses cheveux  
**Pouvoir :** contrôle le hasard/toile de cheveux (1)

(1)ce pouvoir vient d'Inu-Yasha


	4. Chapter 3

Chapitre trois : Tamatama.

* * *

**Le ****soleil****, si ****éclatant**** qu'on ne le ****voit**** pas. (Jules Renard)

* * *

**

« - Onii-chan ? »

Higure grogna. Quelqu'un l'appelait. Sa sœur l'appelait. Mais il n'avait pas le courage d'ouvrir les yeux.

« - Onii-chan ! »

Higure grimaça et se retourna, emportant les draps avec lui.  
Sans pitié, un oreiller s'abattit sur lui. Le jeune garçon sursauta et s'assit aussitôt sur son lit.

« - Quoi ! râla-t-il. »

Hinata se tenait devant lui, un sourire radieux aux lèvres, ses cheveux coupés courts encadrant son visage rayonnant.

« - Allez allez, debout ! claironna-t-elle. Il est quinze heures !

- Hgnn. C'est tôt, grommela Higure. »

Et il se laissa retomber sur le lit pour se rendormir, sous le regard scandalisé de sa jumelle.

¤¤¤

Hinata avait fini par sortir sans son frère. Après tout, s'il préférait dormir, envers et contre tout, tant pis pour lui ! Elle, elle retrouverait Sairen', lui, il avait intérêt à être à l'heure au rendez-vous que leur avait fixé Mirai.

Sinon, il se ferait tirer les oreilles.

L'idée la fit sourire. Ce serait assez drôle à voir, c'est sûr. Bien sûr, Higure risquait fort de ne pas apprécier l'humour de la situation.

La jeune fille sourit et releva la tête. L'été approchait, lentement mais sûrement, et le soleil sortait peu à peu des nuages.

En bref, il faisait beau.

Hinata laissa un moment l'astre du jour lui caresser le visage, réchauffant sa peau crémée de ses doux rayons, faisant apparaître des reflets blonds dans sa chevelure châtain. Elle aimait le soleil plus que tout.

Son seul plaisir, c'était de s'allonger dans un coin d'herbe, ou de sable, ou n'importe où de pas trop dur, comme ça, sans rien, les yeux clos, à se laisser dorer par les rayons producteurs de cette chaleur si douce et si belle…

Comme ils étaient bons, ces jours d'étés où elle pouvait s'y prélasser toute la journée…

« - Attention ! »

¤¤¤

Higure rouvrit un œil. Seize heures. Le jeune homme se força à soulever sa deuxième paupière, lentement. Hinata avait lutté longtemps pour le réveiller, avant de l'abandonner à son sommeil profond. Il en était conscient, mais il n'avait pas pu se lever.

Pas la volonté.

Il vivait la nuit depuis longtemps. Alors, forcément, dans la journée, il dormait. Ça avait fini par devenir une vraie habitude, et maintenant il ne pouvait plus faire autrement. Il avait même fini par prendre des cours par correspondance.

Ce fut donc avec beaucoup de volonté qu'il se mit finalement debout.

Et retomba assis sur son lit.

Car, pour en rajouter, il avait des problèmes pour se réveiller.

¤¤¤

Hinata pila sur un pied, battit un moment des bras et réussit finalement à s'arrêter à quelques millimètres d'un jeune garçon de son âge, non, un peu plus vieux qu'elle, avec de drôles de cheveux, bicolores.

Hinata cilla.

Wow. Il était…

Mignon. Très mignon.

Très autre chose, aussi. Très maudit, peut-être. Hinata sourit et dévisagea un moment les _autres_. Deux hommes, un roux, un aux cheveux argentés. Trois filles, une aux cheveux décolorés, une brune – celle qui avait crié -, et…

…un jeune fille aux cheveux noirs, longs, si longs – ça aurait plu à Toiki, sûrement – et au regard profond comme une nuit sans étoiles.

Hinata croisa, l'espace d'une seconde, ce regard insondable.

Les deux jeunes filles grimacèrent aussitôt, portant une main à leur front.

Ça…

C'était…

« - Hana-chan, tout va bien ? »

Hinata cligna des yeux pendant que « Hana-chan » rassurait son amie. Ça, c'était bizarre. Elle était maudite, elle aussi ?

Mais avec un pouvoir pareil, il fallait qu'elle soit dieu, de préférence, ou le dragon, à la rigueur.

Hinata hocha la tête, sourit et recula d'un pas.

« - Désolée, dit-elle. Je ne faisais pas attention. »

Elle s'inclina légèrement et passa son chemin, s'arrêtant au premier tournant qu'elle trouva pour se dissimuler aux regards des autres.

Puis elle s'adossa à un mur et s'apprêta à une longue attente, se demandant vaguement pourquoi Sairen' avait elle éprouvé le besoin soudain de grimper dans cet arbre.

¤¤¤

Higure avait réussi à se lever, à prendre sa douche et à se préparer, et maintenant il était parfaitement réveillé.

Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil et reprit son roman policier.

Il avait le temps de lire une trentaine de pages avant d'être en retard…

Le groupe de jeunes gens s'éloigna finalement, et Hinata revint sur ses pas, s'approchant de l'arbre sur lequel s'était dissimulée son amie.

« - Salut, dit-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là-haut ? »

Sairen' poussa un soupir et se laissa tomber près d'elle.

« - Je cueillais des fraises, pourquoi ? ironisa-t-elle

- Oh, par curiosité. La cueillette à été bonne ? demanda Hinata.

- Oui.

- Ah ? Et alors ? »

Sairen' sourit et tendit un doigt vers l'endroit où le groupe de jeunes avait disparu.

« - Trois d'entre eux étaient maudits, j'en mettrais ma main à couper, déclara-t-elle.

- Laquelle ? »

Sairen' cilla.

« - Pardon ?

- Quelle main ? précisa Hinata. Juste au cas où. »

Sairen secoua la tête et éclata de rire.

« - Bon, admettons que je n'ai pas dit ça. En tout cas, trois d'entre eux son maudits.

- Je n'en ai vu que deux. Le gars aux cheveux bicolores et la fille aux longs cheveux noirs. Et le troisième ? »

Sairen' fixa un moment son amie, l'air étonnée.

« - Quoi ? demanda Hinata.

- Hinata-chan… La fille n'est pas maudite…

- Hein ? Mais si !

- Non. Ce sont les trois garçons qui le sont. En tout cas, ce sont eux que j'ai repéré. »

Hinata frémit.

Si Sairen' avait raison, alors… qui était cette fille ?

Finalement, elle aurait peut-être dû insister plus pour réveiller son frère…

¤¤¤

Higure s'étira, se releva et sortit.

Si Hinata était allée chercher Sairen', alors il n'avait plus personne à prévenir. Il se dirigea donc aussitôt vers le café où ils avaient rendez-vous avec Mirai.

« - Higure-kun ! l'appela une voix. »

Higure se retourna et sourit.

« - Oh. Bonjour, Hidarime-san. »

**_A suivre..._**

**Nom :** Tamatama Hinata  
**Age :** 14 ans  
**Cheveux :** châtains, coupés courts  
**Yeux :** vert sombre  
**Signe particulier :** n'aime que le soleil  
**Pouvoir :** voler

**Nom :** Tamatama Higure  
**Age :** 14 ans  
**Cheveux :** noirs  
**Yeux :** vert sombre  
**Signe particulier :** vit la nuit  
**Pouvoir :** voler les connaissances des gens


End file.
